


All will be fine

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Yuuri's anxious about his participation at the upcoming Olympic Games and Victor tries his best to comfort him and convince him everything's going to be just fine.





	All will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was only a few lines of dialogue at first. It was a bit of a nightmare to flesh it out but I think I managed. Wish I could have made it a bit longer, but inspiration is a fickle mistress, I guess.

“Why are you so scared?” Victor asks, wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind. His chin rests on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I get that it’s your first time qualifying for the Olympic Games, Yuuri, but I don’t think it’s that-“

“Big a deal?” Yuuri cuts him off with a rueful chuckle. “Of course you’d think that.”

“Yuuri…”

“It’s just…” he continues with a sigh. Even now, it’s hard to explain all that’s running through his head and making him so anxious. “Most everyone that’s gonna be there are so much younger than me, have so much more energy… I feel old just looking at some of them…”

“Yuuri,” Victor sighs, and rubs his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri can hear something like exasperation tinge his words. “You do realize I was around your age the last time I won the Olympic gold, right?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. Of course he remembers that. In vivid detail. “I know that. _I do._ But Victor, you are you, and I’m…”

“ _You_ are the reigning World Champion. You’re the reigning Grand Prix Final Champion. Yuuri, just two days ago you took Gold at Four Continents…”

He lets go of Yuuri, turns him around and gently grabs hold of his shoulders, looks him straight in the eyes. “The only difference between you and me,” he says, trying to sound gentle and convincing, “is self-confidence. Come on, now, Yuuri.” And honestly, he’s one step away from whining, he can tell. “If _I_ can get gold at Euros and silver at Worlds after almost a full year of barely any skating, let alone intensive training, _you_ can take that Olympic gold easily. You just have to believe in yourself, and in the programs we’ve created together. In the fact that I fully believe in you.”

“Victor…” Yuuri says, and he looks close to tears. And Victor would panic at the sight, if there wasn’t also a smile growing on Yuuri’s lips. “You’re right,” he continues, with a small nod. “I should have a bit more confidence, a bit more faith, as difficult as it is.”

Victor can’t help the bright grin that he knows is spreading on his face. He bends forward, brushes his nose against Yuuri’s, presses a quick, soft kiss to his lips. Yuuri’s cheeks go pink, as they always do when Victor kisses him like this, and Victor adores it.

“Let’s go back to practice?” he asks, loathe as he is to let go of his precious Yuuri right now.

Yuuri nods. “Yeah,” he says, smiling brightly. “Let’s. I have an Olympic gold to win.”


End file.
